Coming Home Greeting
by carefreegirl
Summary: Nathan finds a surprise after coming home. this stor is very sexual so beware


This is my first one shot. I shall post regularly. I like fluff like this- so if you can take it I suggest don't read. But if reading- please review. My stories may be based on the TV show or just merely my ideas. Enjoy.

PLEASE REVIEW

Nathan walked into the empty house. Haley had been away for a week helping Peyton and Lucas settle in their new house in Raleigh. They have moved a month ago from Tree Hill after the birth of their daughter Sawyer. The move was something they had mentioned to Haley and Nathan, yet the couple never took it seriously. Until one day Peyton and Lucas came over with Sawyer and announced they had bought a house in Raleigh. Though shocked, they were overall happy and excited for Peyton and Lucas to have a fresh start.

Haley had volunteered to give her services, even taking Jamie with her, letting Nathan have time to him. He had started practicing for the Charlotte Bobcats not to long ago, and the thrill never ceased to go away. Walking into the locker room was like a dream, doing drills on the court was unbelievable, but everyday as he laid in bed when he was doing nothing but resting was when it settled in him.

Setting down his jacket and duffle bag on the floor by couch, Nathan walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Opening the cap and taking a long drink from it he noticed something at the corner of his eye. Setting down the bottle alongside his cap, he walked towards the out of place object. It was Haley's chap stick. She had been gone for a long period of time in Nathan's book, and since her departure he remembered and kept the house exactly the way she left it.

This certainly wasn't there.

A loud noise came from upstairs. Nathan furrowed his eyebrows and walked up the stairs in a light gallop.

Turning the corner of his room he stood shocked at what he saw. Haley was sitting on the bed, her back towards him, as she was flipping through a scrapbook. Busy fixing the pictures in the scrapbook she didn't hear Nathan come in and stand behind her.

"What you doing?"

Giving a loud yell, Haley turned around, her hand over her chest, as she dropped the scrapbook. It landed on the ground between Nathan and Haley with a small thump.

"Jesus Nathan! You scared me!"

"I scared you? Oh, I'm sorry. I scared you but I come home expecting to be alone and I hear a noise and," Picking up the scrapbook he handed it to Haley. "I find my wife. Ya, you had it worse."

Haley shook her head as placed the scrapbook back in the drawer. Closing it she looked up at Nathan who was staring at her. "Okay, fine. I'm sorry. I wanted to surprise you but you came home earlier than I expected."

"I came home at the time I always come home at Hales." Nathan laughed as he nodded towards the clock.

Looking quickly at it, she made a face before groaning. "Then I guess I didn't pay enough attention."

"I guess not."

"But aren't you glad to see me?"

Nathan laughed causing Haley to raise her eyebrow. "Is that a trick question? Of course I am. You know I am." Bending down he gave her a small chaste kiss, as Nathan began pulling away Haley shook her head slightly as she grabbed a fist full of Nathan's shirt and pulled him down. Deepening the kiss, Nathan covered her body more with his, pushing Haley further down on the bed. They kissed with fire and desperation. It had been a week since he had kissed her, let alone, seen her face. And that was not something that settled right with Nathan. Already feeling his length press hard and thick against her inner thigh Haley smiled against his lips. God she wanted him. She missed him.

Parting her legs, she adjusted her body so Nathan now was nestled in between them. His hand had worked his way up to her shirt, already underneath is. He first just ran his hand along her stomach, liking the feel of her muscles tense and twitch with just his touch. He felt his length twitch with the thought of her inner muscles doing exact that around his length. Only Haley could make him feel so happy, excited, scared, and nervous about making love. She was in many ways his first, and only she had this control over his body and emotions. Pulling back for much needed air, Nathan pulled his shirt over his head. His exposed chest was for Haley to see. Running her hands over his taunt and perfect sculpted muscles, she gave a small smile as she leaned up and kissed him between his chest and stomach. Smiling down at her, Nathan pulled her by the arm and hinted what piece of clothing he wanted off. Biting down on her lip, she complied and masterly took off her tank top. It fell to the floor, alongside Nathan's, with a small thump.

Pulling her back for a kiss, Nathan this time felt something in him snap. He no longer wanted to be gentle and sweet, but rough and sexy. He pushed Haley roughly on the bed, her lips already red and swollen, to his surprise Haley rubbed her body against the bed biting on her lower lip. He knew what she was thinking, but wanted her to say it.

"God you're fuckin gorgeous." He said hoarsely as he removed her bra and dipped his head and began to suck on her pebbled nipples. Haley moaned as Nathan pulled and teased her round breasts. The way he sucked on them made her wetter and only sky rocketed her need for him. Pushing his hips to hers, Haley gasped as his length was hard. It was the hardest she had ever felt it, and it both scared and excited her.

"Nathan I want you…"

"Want me to what?" He asked as he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled down the zipper.

Writhing out of the jeans that Nathan was helping her take off. She laid in front of him for a moment in nothing but her blue, lace underwear which was now soaking in her fluid.

"I want you to fuck me." She said bluntly as she rubbed her legs together to help with the ache that was taking over her body. Nathan looked down and saw her wetness seep through her lacy underwear. The smell of her womanhood was intoxicating, it was the best thing Nathan had ever smelled. He touched her legs, running his hand along them before rested his palm on her. He pressed down as Haley threw her head back yelling his name.

"Like that?" He asked doing it again, liking the noises she was making. "Come on Haley, tell me, like that?"

Doing her best to open her eyes, she pryed them open to look at him. His eyes were dark but warm, his body had a slight glow to it, and his hands were working magic.

"Yes. God, yes. Nathan, I want you to finger me. Come on…do it." She pleaded as she opened her legs more.

Nathan looked down and saw her fluids soaking onto the bed comforter. She was wet and ready, but Nathan wanted his fun. He wanted to get her going like never before, and then he would really blow her mind.

Pulling down her underwear and throwing it to the side, watching them land a few inches from Haley's head. He wasted no time and slid his forefinger in, groaning at being surrounded by Haley's core. He wriggled his finger, playing with Haley and smiling as she pushed her body deeper into the bed. Knowing she wanted more and needing to feel more of her, Nathan slammed his middle finger as well. Letting his two fingers wriggle in her hot, warm core.

"Nathan." Haley whimpered as she suddenly grabbed his wrist, using it to help herself ride his hand. Nathan groaned as he watched Haley, eyes close, pushing his hand deeper within her. Without a warning Nathan slide his ring finger in there. Haley opened her eyes and made eye contact with Nathan. Without breaking contact, they watched each others emotions as they played it out. Nathan crooking his fingers in her, grabbing a bundle of nerves. Haley trying her best not to lose it then, as she continued riding Nathan's strong hands.

Haley's breathing was coming out in pants as she placed her other hand on the same wrist and squeezed Nathan's hand tight between her legs. Nathan groaned, and sliding his hand out he rolled Haley around and pushed his penis between her butt cheeks.

"Fuck ya!" Nathan groaned as he grabbed Haley by the waist and pushed himself deeper. Haley cried out as she felt Nathan in her. She loved when they were like this, so animaltic. Only on one occasion had they done this, and it was when they both drank too much and watched the animal channel. Haley did her best to gather strength to push herself back and forth, but Nathan was taking control tonight.

"Nathan, mmm…." Haley moaned before she could finish. She grabbed fist full of covers in her hands. Nathan was acting like an animal. He was being so sexy, caring, and unstoppable tonight. She had no idea what had caused this.

"Haley." Nathan groaned as he arched his back, pounding into her ass. Their skin was slapping and the sound was like music to his ears. He missed being with Haley like this, and seeing her had Nathan acting unlike himself. "I missed you so much. God, Haley, so much. Want to know what I did while you were gone?"

"What?" She barely said in her voice and more in an exotic plea.

He laid back down on her back, his penis still in her. "I masturbated to your picture. That picture of you in the bathing suit." He said hoarsely, panting into her ear.

Haley's eyes rolled in the back of her head at his confession. Nathan grabbed the end of the bed as he used it to help him sink deeper, his frantic thrusts not seizing. He buried his head into Haley's back and neck.

"You did?" She managed to say. "So did I. I masturbated in the bathroom to you picture on my camera." Haley even managed to let out a life. For a while they said nothing, just the sound of their panting and skin slapping was heard. Suddenly Haley placed her hands on Nathan's, which still grabbed on to the beds edge, as she felt the heat in her belly rise.

"I'm coming." And in a short while she screamed her release. Nathan thrust a few times and his release was soon after.

Rolling off of Haley, he took a spot next to her on the bed. He rested his head on the bed as he tried to catch his breath, looking down he saw his penis still standing straight up. Great, he had the best sex in his life and his mini self wasn't done. Looking to his side, he saw Haley smiling at him. Retuning it he leaned forward and kissed her. His tongue diving into her mouth as they calmly battled for dominance. Haley pushed herself closer to Nathan, as she trailed her hand from his face, down his chest, and finally to his length. Nathan gasped as Haley grabbed hold of it.

"Shit." He groaned throwing his head back.

Haley smiled as she crawled to the edge of the bed and straddled Nathan's lower half. Her wet lips touching his ankles. Nathan looked up from the feel of them, and saw Haley fully crouched in front of him, her mouth ready for whatever she had in mind.

"My turn." She whispered.

Before Nathan could ask what, Haley kissed the tip of his penis. Then slowly licked his penis from the base to his tip. Nathan watched as she performed her oral magic, he had to do his best not to react fully to her. But that was slowly becoming harder by the second.

"Haley…."

Looking up, she smiled. "Tell me."

"Take me in your mouth, just suck…." His demand fell short as she began pumping him.

"I want my fun first. Then you can get what you want."

Pumping him, she sat in an upright position to get a better look of his face. His face was struggling. His eyes tried to stay open but it was too much for him and they stayed close to enjoy what exotic vibes he was experiencing. His mouth was open, as small groans and whimpers came out of his mouth this time. Haley pumped faster, and the motion had her wet, warm core touching Nathan's thighs in a sexual way. One that was hard for Haley to resist. And she began rubbing her body against his. Nathan opened his eyes and tried to pull her towards him.

"No….watch me."

And he did so. She removed one hand from Nathan's penis, and placed it at her centre. "This is what I did in Lucas's bathroom." And Haley began to rub her folds, using her fluid to help with the pleasure. Both Haley and Nathan were being pleasured at the same time, Nathan watched as her hands worked on him and herself. The hand Haley had working on herself now disappeared in her folds and she bit down her bottom lips.

Nathan smiled as he jerked upwards into Haley's hand. It was getting to him now. Haley opened her eyes at this gesture. Grinning, Haley added another finger to her self pleasure and watched as Nathan jerked more of him into Haley's other hand. Removing her hand from herself, she pounced up Nathan and in a quick motion he was in her. They both yelled in ecstasy as their bodies were joined in the way they both wanted and waited for. Haley sat completely up as she placed her hands on Nathan's chest. His skin had begun to glow as he was sweaty for the heat of both their bodies working in ways they hadn't imagined.

Haley slowly began rocking her hips against Nathan's. It started off slow, innocent almost, and when Nathan thrust upwards Haley began pounding downward.

"Haley!" Nathan groaned as he grabbed onto her hips and threw his head back. "Faster."

Haley took his command, and rode Nathan with a feverish pace. His body bouncing fast and hard, as she and him were getting lost in it all. Haley then tried new moves she was eager to try out. She used a circular motion now, seeing what that would do. And to her surprise Nathan let out a whimper, gasp making Haley smile. She then leaned forward and had her lower body slam in a unique angle against Nathan's length. Haley smiled again when Nathan's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Haley you're so fuckin wet….tight….god."

Loving what Nathan was saying and how he was acting, Haley pull Nathan's body up, as they both were now in a sitting position. Nathan and Haley were now in the same eye level, and with one look at each other, they broke into a fiery passion race. Nathan and Haley kissed as if it would be the last time. As their mouths sucked, kissed, and worked with one another their lower halves didn't miss a beat. They pressed closer to on another, riding the waves out.

And this time being faster and stronger- they climaxed at the same time.

For a short time, they rested against one another. Looking up, Nathan smiled at Haley's disheveled and yet beautiful glow.

"So maybe you leaving isn't so bad."

Haley laughed. "No...guess not."

"Where's Jamie?" Nathan asked, suddenly looking around as if their son would pop in anytime soon.

"I left him to Lucas and Peyton…you don't think I would have let you get away with half the things you did if he was home?"

"Well, maybe half." He joked.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."


End file.
